This invention involves a pet bed and an enclosure. More specifically, the device of the invention is an enclosure generally to be used indoors and is specifically effective for cats.
Domesticated animals and particularly indoor pets are more content if they have an enclosure to enter and be at least partially protected from the household activities. Cats, in particular, enjoy their independence and at certain times crave solitude. Various types of enclosures have been constructed, some of them raised off the floor. A common construction is an enclosure constructed out of wood covered with carpeting. In time these enclosures tend to become infested with fleas or other insects and are difficult to clean. Tent-like structures have been constructed for pets, but none offer the overall comfort of a bed raised off the ground.
The prior art devices do not satisfy the overall needs of a raised bed with air flow on all sides of the bed coupled with an enclosure to provide at least partial isolation of the pet. Further, the prior art devices do not attain the objects described hereinbelow.